destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Entities in Destroy the Godmodder 2
TwinBuilder speaking. This page has been locked so that only I can edit it, for the sake of consistent formatting. This is a list of the entities in Destroy the Godmodder 2. '''They are organized by the act in which they were summoned. The acts are split up into chapters to show what entities were summoned in what chapter. More detailed information is shown on the entity's page, if it has one. Also check out the list of entities in Destroy the Godmodder. Act 1: Regenesis What It Takes * The Godmodder GM HP: 125. * Saxton Hale [AG] HP: N/A. * Obsidian Cage N HP: 7,500. Housed xXCraftMasterXx. * xXCraftMasterXx PL HP: 2,000. Respawns: '''III Pickaxe Storm:' IIII' * The Fort AG Housed players inside of it. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: 5,000. Shields: 100%. Player Capacity: 1. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 6,200. Shields: 100%. Player Capacity: 2. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 8,000. Shields: 100%. Turret: 2,000 HP. ** Lv. 4 AG HP: 9,000. Shields: 100%. Shield Generator: 10,000 HP. Turrets: 2,000 HP. (x2.) * C-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. * Scraper AG HP: ~7,000. * Darth Vader [PG] HP: 15,000. Playing Imperfectly * Casino AG HP: N/A. * Javar AG HP: 9,000. * Kurak N HP: 1,000,000,000. Trapped in bedrock cage. * Jimmy Army AG HP: 6,000. * Engie_Ninja AG/PG HP: 10,000. * Engie's Sentry Gun AG Almost turned PG thanks to a hack-sapper. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: N/A. Ammo: 100%. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 9,500. Ammo: 100%. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 12,500. Ammo: 100%. Rockets: 100%. * Engie's Dispenser AG Almost turned PG thanks to a hack-sapper. ** Lv. 1 AG HP: N/A. Metal: 200. ** Lv. 2 AG HP: 9,500. Metal: 200. ** Lv. 3 AG HP: 11,000. Metal: 200. * Wrath Kitten AG HP: 7,500. Curse of Throwbacks * Epic Carnivorous Goldiesaurus PG HP: 20,000. Chasing two players. Left 2 turns after summon. * Ice Dragon AG HP: N/A. * johnnyboy1337 PL HP: 3,000. Respawns: III Buff Banner: IIII * fireflame PL HP: 3,000. Respawns: III Ender Barrage: IIII * Kirby N/PG ** Kirby N HP: 100/100. ** Kirby PG HP: 12,000/12,000. * Raposaurus Rex ??? HP: 20,000. Gamma Airstrike: IIIIIIIII Had to be bribed to a side. * Ghost Pirate Ship PG HP: 20,000. The Thing That Was * One-Winged Angel Kirby BOSS HP: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. Eye: 30,000. Supernova: IIIIII * Red Dragon AG HP: 15,000. * Sam the Stubborn Stone Golem AG HP: 16,000. * Meta Knight AG HP: 17,000. * Space Battlefleet AG HP: N/A. * Wall/'TANK' PG ** Wall PG HP: 15. ** TANK PG HP: 15,000. Defended the Godmodder. * Creeper Queen N HP: 5,000. Crits against Anti-Godmodders. Through The Roof * Kirby II AG HP: 9,000. Forms: Bomb Kirby, Eldritch Kirby. * Steampunk Robots AG HP: 12,000. * Stickman AG HP: 7,000. Was a Bob-Omb. * Flagship AG HP: 50,000. * Sentry Starship PG HP: 20,000. Was RADIOACTIVE for a time. * Reinforcements PG HP: 15,000. * Fred the Friendly/Fierce Fire Golem AG ** Fred the Friendly Fire Golem AG HP: 17,000. ** Fred the Fierce Fire Golem AG HP: 19,000. * Alduin AG HP: 17,000. * Scaliferd AG HP: 50,000. Regened +2,000 HP a turn. Triple Threat Combo * Z-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 35,000. Bodyguarded the Godmodder. * S-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 40,000. * SP-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 30,000. * Spectral Assassin AG HP: 17,000. * Ninja's Tank AG HP: 13,000. * Pieter's Plane PG HP: 20,000. * Cobble Mech AG HP: 20,000. * Worker Bot AG 18,000. Doubled UOSS construction rate. * World Devastator AG HP: 16,000. * SJ-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. From the Planet Below * Annihilator AG HP: 20,000. Shields: 100%. Cannons: 5,000 HP. Generator: 2,000 HP. Bridge: 1,000 HP. Bridge Shields: 250%. * Derpmachine AG HP: 5,000. * Ravine N Bridging: 100%. Blocked all attacks. * TIE-Fighters AG/PG HP: 100. (x1,000.) Highest Amount: x2,000. * TIE-Interceptors AG/PG HP: 75. (x1,250.) Highest Amount: x2,000. * Crazy Old Man PG HP: 10,000. Chickens: 200 HP. (x5.) * Uber Battleship Carrier AG HP: 10,000. Shields: 5,000 HP. Shield Generator: 4,000 HP. Turrets: 200 HP. (x6.) Heavy Turrets: 300 HP. (x2.) Anti-Air Turrets: 200 HP. (x1.) Repair Drone: 600 HP. (x5.) Hangar: 3,000 HP. Zomcannon: 5,000 HP. Uber Fighters: 1,000 HP. (x15.) * Boring Tank/Dreadnought AG/PG HP: N/A. Disappeared after one attack. * Fort 2.0 AG HP: 17,500. Shields: 100%. * Valus Shell AG HP: 25,000. Could not dodge attacks. * I_LUV_NOTCH PL HP: 4,000. Respawns: III '''Notch Nocturne: IIII''' Galactic Coordinates * Star Destroyer PG HP: 25,000. Created TIE-Fighters. * Wither AG HP: 16,000. Attacks Withered opponents. * TIE-Bombers PG HP: 80. (x50.) Highest Amount: x142. * TIE-Defenders PG HP: 130. (x30.) Highest Amount: x103. * Notch AG Left in three turns. * Pikachu (Male) Lv. 100. 80/100 HP. Type: Electric. Moves: Play Nice/Thundershock/Iron Tail/Tackle * Yveltal (Male) Lv. 100. 100/100 HP. Type: Dark/Flying. Moves: Dark Pulse/Hurricane/Oblivion Wing/Roost * TIE-Avengers PG HP: 200. (x30.) Highest Amount: x101. * TIE-Phantoms PG HP: 50. (x50.) Invisible. Highest Amount: x75. * 501st Army PG ** 501st Army I PG HP: 500. (x30.) More of the army waited in the wings. ** 501st Army II PG HP: 25,000. ATSTs: 2,000 HP. (x20.) IFT-Ts: 1,500 HP. (x10.) ATATs: 1,000 HP. (x5.) * 5th ESFB AG HP: 100. (x100.) No more than 10 Enderman could die in one attack. * World Devastator II PG HP: 14,000. Summoned TIE-Fighters. * Barracks Templar AG HP: 8,000. Summoned Templars into battle to fight. ** Knight Templars AG HP: 250. (x50.) Highest Amount: x100. ** Mage Templars AG HP: 150. (x20.) Highest Amount: x40. ** Archpaladin Templars AG HP: 400. (x5.) Highest Amount: x10. * Block Monster AG HP: 18,000. * Imperial Fleet Commander PG HP: 100. * Lambda-Class T-4A Shuttle PG HP: 20,000. Housed Imperial Fleet Commander. * Armed Helicopters AG HP: 650. (x6.) * Dominator PG HP: 25,000. Shields: 120%. Cannons: 7,000 HP. Generator: 1,500 HP. Bridge: 5,000 HP. * Chain Lightning Scepter N Killed 10 of the biggest TIE-Fighter group each ninjatwist321 post. Left in six turns. * Cronus Battleship AG 15,000. Damaged on summon; had to be restored. * Small Destroyer Armada PG HP: 2,000. (x5.) * TIE-Petits PG HP: 25. (x25.) * Uber Assault Battleship AG HP: 15,000. Sole Ship Responsible * Wrackles AG HP: 100. (x60.) * Mothership AG HP: 30,000. Aliens: 100 HP. (x50.) * Uber Fighter Spawner AG HP: 19,000. * Barracks Templar II AG HP: N/A. * TIE-Hunters PG HP: 100. (x10.) Highest Amount: x20. * Uber Stealth Fighters AG HP: 500. (x100.) * Zomcamera N HP: 1. Had to be defended from attack. Hivemind Display: III * Underground Barracks Templar AG HP: 10,000. Summoned Templars into battle to fight. * Nightmare Mecha AG HP: 27,500. * Ryth, the Deathless Blademaster N HP: 1,000. Fighted in the form of duels with random entities. * Repair Droids AG HP: 2,500. (x5.) Healed AGs for +1,000 HP. * TIE-Hivemind BOSS HP: 40,000. On death, all TIE-Fighters died and no new ones could be summoned. * TIE-Shields PG HP: 10,000. (x2.) Protected the TIE-Hivemind. * Uber Bombers AG HP: 500. (x100.) * Dark Star X PG HP: 20,000. * Anti-Godmodder AG HP: N/A. * Hickam Airfield AG HP: 20,000. Shield: 1,500 HP. Control Tower: 1,000 HP. Fighter Hangar: 500 HP. Divebomber Hangar: 500 HP. Bomber Hangar: 500 HP. Messroom: 750 HP. Built planes to attack, which are stored in the Hangars. * Uber Elite Ultra Fighters AG HP: 300. (x25.) * Carrack-Class Light Cruisers PG HP: 250. (x5.) * Egg Pawns AG HP: 50. (x100.) * Egg Shield Pawns AG HP: 250. (x100.) * Assault-Bot AG HP: 2,500. (x9.) * Repair-Bot AG HP: 1,000. (x3.) * Sniper-Bot AG HP: 1,500. (x3.) * UNSC Infinity AG HP: 20,000. Time to Mann Up * Uber Fortress AG HP: 20,000. * Warhound Titans AG HP: 10,000. (x3.) Shields: 2,000 HP. Guns: 500 HP. * Star Destroyer Fleet PG HP: 10,000. (x10.) Shields: 1,000 HP. Ship Names: Tyrant, Tyranny, Visage, Vehement, Accuser, & Stalker. * Emperor Palpatine PG HP: 20,000. * Witching Portal N * The Horseless Headless Horsemann BOSS HP: 35,000. * sigmatw RED ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had stock loadout Rocket Launcher/Shotgun/Shovel equipped. * PitTheAngel RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Frontier Justice/Pistol/Gunslinger equipped. ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Frontier Justice/Short Circuit/Wrench equipped. *** PitTheAngel's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** PitTheAngel's Mini-Sentry RED HP: N/A. *** PitTheAngel's Lv. 2 Dispenser RED HP: 180. * Chaplain_Grimaldus RED ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Amputator equipped. * Minor107 RED ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Pistol/Bat equipped. ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had stock loadout Minigun/Shotgun/Fists equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Syringe Gun/Quick-Fix/Bonesaw equipped. * shadoweater22 RED ** Spy RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Revolver/Invis Watch/Sapper/Knife equipped. * engie_ninja RED ** Sniper RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Huntsman/Darwin's Danger Shield/Shahanshah equipped. ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Ali Baba's Wee Booties/Chargin' Targe/HHHH equipped. Had cosmetics HHH's Head, Horsemann's Hand-Me-Down, and Pocket Horsemann. * RC_1138 RED ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had stock loadout Minigun/Shotgun/Fists equipped. * ninjatwist321 RED ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Flare Gun/Back Scratcher equipped. * The_Serpent RED ** Spy RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Revolver/Invis Watch/Sapper/Knife equipped. ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Pistol/Bat equipped. ** Scout RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Scattergun/Bonk! Atomic Punch/Bat equipped. * Xentonic RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. *** Xentonic's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** Xentonic's Lv. 3 Sentry Gun RED HP: 216. *** Xentonic's Lv. 3 Dispenser RED HP: 216. *** Xentonic's Lv. 2 Teleporter Entrance RED HP: 200. * pieter999_2 RED ** Sniper RED HP: 125. Had custom loadout Sydney Sleeper/Cozy Camper/Shahanshah equipped. ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had custom loadout Direct Hit/Righteous Bison/Half-Zatoichi equipped. Had hat Lord Cockswain's Pith Helmet equipped. * TT2000 RED ** Engineer RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Shotgun/Pistol/Wrench equipped. *** TT2000's Lv. 1 Sentry Gun RED HP: 150. *** TT2000's Lv. 3 Dispenser RED HP: 216. *** TT2000's Lv. 2 Teleporter Entrance RED HP: 200. *** TT2000's Lv. 2 Teleporter Exit RED HP: 200. * Fseftr RED ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Grenade Launcher/Stickybomb Launcher/Bottle equipped. ** Soldier RED HP: 200. Had custom loadout Rocket Jumper/Shotgun/Escape Plan equipped. ** Demoman RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Grenade Launcher/Stickybomb Launcher/Bottle equipped. * OpelSpeedster RED ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Shotgun/Axtinguisher ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had custom loadout Backburner/Flare Gun/Axtinguisher * Lauryman RED ** Sniper RED Had stock loadout Sniper Rifle/SMG/Kukri equipped. * Crusher48 RED ** Medic RED HP: 125. Had stock loadout Crusader's Crossbow/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. ** Pyro RED HP: 175. Had stock loadout Flamethrower/Shotgun/Fire Axe equipped. * MadScientist RED ** Heavy RED HP: 300. Had custom loadout Brass Beast/Shotgun/Fists equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Soldiers BLU HP: 200. (x2.) Had stock loadout Rocket Launcher/Shotgun/Shovel equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Heavy BLU HP: 300. Had custom loadout Tomislav/Sandvich/Fists equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Medic BLU HP: 125. Had custom loadout Blutsauger/Medigun/Bonesaw equipped. * Voodoo-Cursed Engineer BLU HP: 125. Had custom loadout Pomson 6000/Wrangler/Wrench equipped. Sharp Rise of Robots * Gamma AG HP: 40,000. Weakness: Search Snake. * Quick Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Quick Boomerang. Weak to the Time Stopper. * Shadow Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Shadow Blade. Weak to the Top Spin. * Target-Bots AG HP: 2,000. (x5.) * Mega Man PG HP: 35,000. Used the Mega Buster. * GLaDOS PG HP: 35,000. Neurotoxin dealt additional damage. At critical HP, used a neurotoxin storm. ** Anger Core PG HP: 2,000. Minicritted GLaDOS's attacks. ** Intelligence Core PG HP: 2,000. Stalled an opponent with cake. ** Curiosity Core PG HP: 2,000. Allowed GLaDOS to target two things at once. * Covenant Warship PG HP: 15,000. * Rage-Mech PG HP: 25,000. Legs: 300 HP. (x12.) Rage Cannons: 50 HP. (x12.) Shields: 700 HP. Rage Superlaser: 1,500 HP. Minion Spawner: 750 HP. Retribution Has Come * Mainframe Beacons AG HP: 7,500 (x10.) * Black Templars AG HP: 2,000. (x10.) * Stealth Fighters PG HP: 2,000. (x2.) * Smoke Demon PG HP: 12,000. * Junk Man AG HP: 7,500. Used the Junk Shield. Weak to the Thunder Bolt. * Kefka Palazzo AG HP: 60,000. Death Dance: II Kaboom: IIIII Continuity of History * Starkiller AG HP: 50,000. Anti-Psychology Helmet: 20,000 HP. * Master Chief AG HP: 35,000. Shields: 5,000 HP. Finish the Fight: IIIII * Thunder Tank AG HP: 20,000. Force Field: 20,000 HP. Camouflage Missiles: IIII '''Weak to ice. * Proto Man PG HP: 25,000. Used the Proto Buster. * Fleet Commander PG HP: 100. * Wily Machine 7 AG HP: 55,000. * Bikky AG HP: 650. (x50.) * UNSC Frigates AG HP: 15,000. MAC Cannon: '''IIIIIIIIII ODST Drop: III '''(x3.) * '''C-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 65,000. TNT Strike: IIIII * Z-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 75,000. Undead Horde: IIIII * S-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 80,000. Sniper Rifle: IIIII * SL-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 50,000. Acid Rain: IIIII * W-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 40,000. Potion Supply: 20,000. Crit Potion: IIIII * EN-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 90,000. World's End: IIIII The Temple of Black * Tartan-Class Patrol Cruisers PG HP: 2,000. (x5.) Ship Names: Agility, Fantome, Attentive, Invincible & Vindictive. * Acclamator I-Class Assault Ships PG HP: 5,000. (x4.) Ship Names: Arrestor, Danticore, Harilin & Majestic. * Victory-Class Star Destroyers PG HP: 10,000. (x3.) Ship Names: Bombard, Subjugator & Wachtor. * Broadside-Class Cruiser KDB-1s PG HP: 10,000. (x2.) Ship Names: Centurion & Scipion. * Immobilizer 418 Cruiser Sentinel PG HP: 10,000. * Spirits of the Dead PG HP: 45,000. * Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship AG HP: 20,000. * Invisible Hand Flagship AG HP: 7,500. (x2.) * Hard Man AG HP: 8,999. Used the Hard Knuckle. Weak to the Magnet Missile. * Skull Man AG HP: 7,500. Skull Barrier: 2,000 HP. Weak to the Dust Crusher. * ODSTs AG HP: 500. (x20.) * Vulture Droids AG HP: 100. (x50.) * Droch-Class Boarding Ships AG HP: 40,000. Boarded PG fleets upon summon. * Laser Cannon AG HP: 16,000. * B1-Battle Droids AG HP: 10. (x1,000.) ~ * TT2000 PL HP: 20. * ThunderCam777 PL HP: 20. * comhraik PL HP: 20. * Xentonic PL HP: 20. * Crusher48 PL HP: 20. * PitTheAngel PL HP: 20. * Minor107 PL HP: 20. * Fseftr PL HP: 20. * Pharaoh Man AM HP: 1,000. * Search Man AM HP: 2,000. * Master Chief AM HP: 2,500. * ODSTs AM HP: 100. (x5.) * Fractal PM HP: 20,000. What It Takes, Part II * Godmodder Prime GM2 HP: 8. Had to be knocked down to 5 HP to leave the Battlefield. * Goomba AG HP: 1. * Wizard Apprentice AG HP: 8,000. * Water Bottle AG HP: 200. * 51-HP Being AG HP: 51. * Serpentine Shield PG HP: 3,000. Blocked attacks against Godmodder Prime. * Spider Lusus PG HP: 10,000. * Grue AG HP: N/A. * Origami Man AG HP: 6,000. * Scout PG HP: 12,000. * Danny PG HP: 10,000. * Metal Dave AG HP: 7,000. * Skeliwolf PG HP: 10,000. * ectoBiologist PL HP: 4,130. Respawns: III The Windy Thing: IIII ''' * tentacleTherapist PL HP: 4,130. Respawns: '''III '''Nyogtha's Gaze: '''IIII * turntechGodhead PL HP: 4,130. Respawns: III .Jpeg's Ire: IIII * gardenGnostic PL HP: 4,130. Respawns: III '''Becquerel's Wrath: '''IIII * The Forge AG HP: 5,000. Housed 1TrollLtd's gear, the four Kids, and the Beta Alchemiter. * Yin-Yang N HP: 9,000. * Elite Robot AG HP: 10,001. Obfuscated Obfuscation * 1TrollLtd's Armor AG HP: 3,000. (x5.) The Lightning Boots, Slag Gauntlets, Corroding Chestplate, Flare Helm, and Explosive Greaves. * Jack Noir N HP: 40,000. * Firebase AG HP: 10,000. Marines: 100 HP. (x10.) Warthogs: 750 HP. (x2.) * Robot Masters DWN 003-016 AG HP: 4,500. (x14.) * Battle for Dream Island Contestants AG HP: N/A. * Midnight Crew N HP: 20,000. Consisted of Clubs Deuce, Hearts Boxcars, and Diamonds Droog. * Colossal Titan AG HP: 40,000. * The Condesce AG HP: 60,000. * Research Team AG HP: 10,000. A Present * Enker AG HP: 9,500. * Christmas Tree N Provided Christmas cheer. Left in six turns. * Grandmatriarch PG HP: 50,000. * Metroid Prime PG HP: 30,000. Exoskeleton: 35,000 HP. Multi-Missiles: III Could corrupt entities with Phazon, causing them to become hostile to all. Reincarnated after death as the entity that killed it. Fission Metroids: 5,000 HP. Split into two Metroids on death. Metroid: 2,000 HP. * U.O.S.S Fleet AG ** Ultimate Orbital Space Station AG Bridge: 50,000 HP. Could hold Players and housed the Superlaser. Shields: 40,000 HP. Shield Generators: 5,000 HP. (x4.) Combat Modules: 5,000 HP. (x8.) Fired on units in close orbit. Thruster Mounts: 10,000 HP. (x8.) Kept the Elevation stable. Drone Factories: 10,000 HP. (x2.) Created Drones. Ship Bays: 10,000 HP. (x2.) Created Ships. Redundant Systems: 5,000 HP. (x8.) MMM Launchers: 10,000 HP. (x4.) Counter Modules: 2,000 HP. (x3.) Counterattacked. Player Negation Module: 7,500 HP. Blocked one random player attack per turn. Powerplants: 5,000 HP. (x4.) Supercharged other modules. Satellite Factory: 30,000 HP. Created Satellites. Elevation: 10. When Elevation reached 0, the U.O.S.S. was destroyed. ** U.O.S.S. Drones AG HP: 250. (x20.) ** U.O.S.S. Ships AG Frigate: 1,500 HP. 1,500 Shields. Could dodge attacks. Cruiser: 3,000 HP. 2,000 Shields. Destroyer: 2,000 HP. Able to attack in close orbit. Battleship: 2,000 HP. 1,000 Shields. Could attack multiple targets. Carrier: 2,000 HP. 1,000 Shields. Created Drones. ** U.O.S.S. Satellites AG Laser Satellite: 12,000 HP. Summoned every four turns. Turned into Falling Satellite upon death. Falling Satellite: 4,000 HP. Collided with entity after two turns. * Christmas Village N Candy Cane Forest: 10,000 HP. Gingerbread House: 5,000 HP. Vat of Eggnog: 5,000 HP. * Everydimensional Portal ??? Summoned an AG entity, Neutral entity, and PG entity every so often. The things it summoned were suggested by players. Could be closed if ten people voted to close it. * Tower N HP: 10,000. Shields: 1,000. * Masked Dedede AG HP: 20,000. * Merasmus PG HP: 30,000. * Smash Ball N HP: N/A. The entity that destroyed it was allowed the use of their Final Smash. * The Flood AG ** Flood Gravemind AG HP: 20,000. Created Infection Forms and Pure Forms every round. ** Flood Dens AG HP: 2,000. (x4.) Created Infection Forms every round. ** Flood Forms AG/N Infection Forms: 10 HP. Could turn entities into Infected versions of themselves. Pure Forms: 100 HP. Could mutate into: Crawler Forms: 200 HP. Tank Forms: 500 HP. Ranged Forms: 100 HP. * Chaotic Band of Trollocs and Draghkar PG HP: 20,000. * Nova Ball ??? Alignment: {IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII} 10/10 Was constantly pushed by the AGs and PGs. When either side pushed it all the way to 20, it severely damaged the opposing side in a large attack. * Dark Nova Ball PG HP: 40,000. Metroid Prime's reincarnation. * King Dodongo AG HP: 25,000. * Paradox Ghost Godmodder N HP: 125. Shared the Godmodder's current health and max health. * MONOCULUS! PG HP: 40,000. * ninjatwist321's Body ??? HP: 15,000. Descent: III ' * 1TrollLtd the Psycho Mutant AG HP: 15,000. Gained Bloodlust upon damaging an entity which augmented his attacks. * A PG HP: 10,000. Intermission: Binary The Chilling Blow * 'Twin's Computer/The Update Terminal BOSS Cooldown: IIIIIIIIII 100% Was overheated and had to be cooled down using water/ice-based attacks. When the Cooldown was fully raised, it had to be hit by original attacks to be defeated. * Shield Generators N HP: 8,750. (x3.) Blocked attacks against the Update Terminal. * Ice Man AG HP: 5,000. Monstrous Assembly * Binary N 10101010101010101010 Could be defeated by turning all its 1s and 0s into 2s, destroying its code. Switched between two forms, Binary-0 and Binary-1. Only 0s could be targeted as Binary-0, with the opposite being true for Binary-1. * Fellowship of the Anti-Godmodder AG HP: 9,000. Members: Gandalf, Engineer. * One Monstrosity N HP: 10,000. * Bec Noir ??? HP: 115,000. Tried to absorb Binary's data. * Draconian Dignitary ??? HP: 50,000. * Hegemonic Brute ??? HP: 50,000. * Courtyard Droll ??? HP: 40,000. Act 2: Invasion A Unique Threat * VIRUS UNKNOWN HP: ERR Lowered the Integrity of entities. If an entity's Integrity reached 0%, they were destroyed. The Virus' stats could be lowered and raised at any time by anyone. ** VIRUS INTEGRITY: 100% ''' This stat lowered attack power as it decreased. (After the Integrity Restoration Robot was summoned, this stat auto-increased each turn.) ** '''SECURITY INTEGRITY: 100% This stat represented Crusher48's control over the Virus. (As Security Integrity was decreased, another stat, SELF-AWARENESS, was raised. Once SELF-AWARENESS reached 100%, the Virus turned into THE OPERATOR.) ** SHIELD INTEGRITY: 100% Made it so the Virus could not be attacked until the U.O.S.S's Bridge was destroyed. ** PHYSICS ENGINE: 100% This stat gave AGs more attack and PGs less attack as it lowered. ** GLITCH RESISTANCE: 100% This stat had a hand in creating the Glitch when it reached 0%. (After the Anti-Glitch Robot was summoned, this stat auto-increased each turn.) ** ANTIVIRUS INTEGRITY: 100% This stat increased the Virus' ability to damage other targets as it lowered. * Courage Wolf AG HP: 25,000. * Diablo N/AG HP: 66,000. * Insanity Wolf PG HP: 20,000. * SWATBOTS N HP: 1,000. (x15.) In the Wily Egg Zone. * Zero N HP: 35,000. In the Wily Egg Zone. * )(er Imperious Condescencion PG HP: 100,000. To Be Condescending * Team Mojang PG HP: 75,000. * Arceus PG HP: 10,000. Plates: 5,000 HP. (x17.) * Bedrock Cthulu PG HP: 80,000. * Engie_Ninja N HP: 45,000. * Black Monolith. Infinity Seal: 5 HP. * Fire Ogres AG HP: 10,000. (x2.) Bodyguarded Diablo. * Vord Conglomerate AG Croach Growth: 10 Strength. Vord Queen: 40,000 HP. Vord Keepers: 10 Strength, 6,000 HP. (x9.) Vord Warriors: 32 Strength, 4 Swarms, 32,000 HP. Vord Takers: 5 Strength, 5,000 HP. (x5.) Keepers repaired the Croach. Warriors attacked. Takers took control of dead entities. Strength went to various Vord types each turn and would empower them/create more of them. Will of the Deathless * Keyboard Cat PG HP: 90,000. * Raidriar the God-King AG HP: 81,000. Berserk: I '''Seal Away: '''II Raidriar's attacks could be Parried; if they were Parried enough, he would become Stunned and vulnerable to attack. * Snowman PG HP: 65,000. Dropped the Sacred Poolballs on death which summoned The Felt. * MeeM Medic N HP: 15,000. * Master Chef AG HP: 40,000. * Mew N HP: 17,100. * Amaura PG HP: 20,000. * Cthulhu AG HP: 45,000. Headbutt: I '''Minions: 1,000 HP. (x5.) Propaganda Minions: 4,000. (x2.) * Sniper Joes AG HP: 1,000. (x5.) Bodyguarded the U.O.S.S. * Flappy Bird AG HP: 10,000. The The The Big Game * Bronze Colossus AG HP: 15,000. * Princess Celestia AG HP: 25,000. Royal Guards: 950 HP. (x3.) Elements of Harmony: '''I * T.O.U.G.H. AG ** T.O.U.G.H. Base AG HP: 40,000. Shields: 10,000 HP. (x4.) Barracks: 15,000 HP. (x2.) Tank Factory: 20,000 HP. (x2.) Regen Factory: 25,000 HP. Flight Station: 30,000 HP. ** T.O.U.G.H. Troops AG T.O.U.G.H. Soldiers: 500 HP. (x20.) T.O.U.G.H. Tanks: 2,000 HP. (x5.) T.O.U.G.H. Fighter Jets: 3,000 HP. (x2.) ** T.O.U.G.H. Leaders AG T.O.U.G.H. Sergeants: 7,500 HP. (x4.) T.O.U.G.H. General David: 25,000 HP. * Metal Sonic N HP: 20,000. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Strong Arm Machine H HP: 100,000. Flaw: Its cracked glass visor. Glass: 35,000 HP. * BUDDERBUDDER PL HP: 5,000. Respawns: IIIII Butter's Wrath: IIII * minecraftsuxroxor PL HP: 5,000. Respawns: IIIII Flame War: IIII Dark Sea of Red * Exploding Vehicle Factory AG HP: 25,000. Produced random vehicles every turn that would explode and run into enemies. Lamborghini: 7,500 HP. * Crockercorp Carrier Betty PG HP: 150,000. * Crockercorp Carrier General PG HP: 150,000. * Crockercorp Carrier English PG HP: 150,000. * Psycho 1TrollLtd II AG HP: 15,000. Gained Bloodlust upon damaging an entity which augmented his attacks. * Seabiscuit PG HP: 70,000. * Ring Dave AG HP: 7,500. * Crockercorp Soldier Battalion Strife PG HP: 2,000. (x15.) More were summoned every turn. * Demonic Army N HP: 15,000. Sheogh Portal: 15,000 HP. * Wall AG HP: 15,000. * Broncoes and Seahawks N HP: 30,000. * TwinBuilder '''??? HP: 100,000. A mix of TwinBuilder's Minecraft avatar and real self with the powers of a First Guardian and the ability to moderate DTG2. Was destined to die, according to Doc Scratch. ** When housed in the Player Containment and Hostage Holding Unit, had to deal damage to the Godmodder or else he would be instakilled by TT2000's 100-Post Cannon. ** When in the Shadow Complex Crisis sidequest, had to be defended from Metal Sonic. Afterwards, he fled to the Thunder's Cave zone, where he had to be defended from The_Serpent. ** Periodically, he spoke in red text instead of green, becoming more malevolent. This coalesced into a split personality, where the 'normal' Twin, Build, and the 'malevolent' Twin, Split, constantly bickered with each other throughout the Act. ** After the Thunder's Cave sidequest, held an Ubercharge Canteen (that would Ubercharge him) and the Ancestral Gunpowder (an Ancestral Artifact), until The_Serpent took the latter. Stuck on the Battlefield * Unnatural Mailbox of DOOM H HP: 5. Stopped enemies from attacking. Gained new attacks as it took damage. Had very high defense. ** Shrieking Unnatural Mailbox of DOOM H HP: 4. Started to shriek at 4 HP. Shrieking gave enemies a massive deduction to accuracy. ** Bloody Frozen Wailing Shrieking Unnatural Mailbox of DOOM H HP: 1. Gained three new abilities - Deafening Silence, which automatically reduced the accuracy of anything trying to block out the shrieking, Blood River, which weakened enemies' attacks, and Frozen Horror, which Froze enemies until the Mailbox was destroyed. * Crockercorp Imperial Drone '''Matespritship PG HP: 25,000. * Crockercorp Imperial Drone Kismessitude PG HP: 25,000. * Titan Vinta AG HP: 80,000. * Master Chair-Gun AG HP: 20,000. Master Chair-Generator: 10,000 HP. * Nyarlathotep AG HP: 40,000. * Tagon's Toughs' Destroyer-Class Warship Touch-and-Go AG HP: 10,000. Shields: 60,000. Armor Brigade: 5,000 HP. (x4.) Mixed Ground Force: 10,000 HP. Sergeant Schlock: 7,500 HP. * Agent Luthor PG HP: 40,000. * Egg Swats N HP: 1,000. (x10.) In the Wily Egg Zone. * Egg Swat Factory N HP: 20,000. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Wily Egg N HP: 40,000. Shields: 20,000. Generator: 10,000 HP. Restored +2,000 Shields per turn. Egg Annihilator Beam: II 'In the ''Wily Egg Zone. * Minor107 AG HP: 15,000. * Scratch and Grounder N HP: 20,000. * Infinity Seal Breaker AG HP: 10,000. * Mighty Mozzarella PG HP: 80,000. * Lava Lizard N HP: 20,000. * Sriracha Chicken AG HP: 20,000. Every turn, had a 20% chance to spawn a Sriracha Chick. * X.M.S.A.T. AG ** X.M.S.A.T. Base AG HP: 20,000. Shields: 15,000 HP. (x2.) Generators: 5,000 HP. (x2.) Barracks: 10,000 HP. (x2.) Tech Research: 15,000 HP. (x2.) Recognizer Factories: 15,000 HP. (x2.) ** X.M.S.A.T. Troops AG X.M.S.A.T. Soldiers: 500 HP. (x10) X.M.S.A.T. Recognizers: 1,000 HP. (x4.) X.M.S.A.T. Commanders: 1,000 HP. (x10.) X.M.S.A.T. Medics: 1,000 HP. (x10.) ** X.M.S.A.T. Leaders AG X.M.S.A.T. Sergeants: 1,500 HP. (x5.) X.M.S.A.T. General Alex: 2,500 HP. Under the Curtain * '''Demonator BOSS HP: 125,000. Shields: 25,000 HP. Shield Integrity: 100%. Ubercharge: Idle. Ubercharge Integrity: IIIIIII Electricity: 4,000. Lost 250 Electricity every turn. Upon reaching 0 Electricity, entered 'standby mode,' not acting for five turns. * Meteoric Barrage AG Meteors: 1,000. Descent: IIIII In five turns, the meteors impacted, damaging an enemy. Enemies could attempt to destroy meteors with their attacks. Damage dealt on impact was 200 * number of remaining meteors. * ninjatwist321 PL HP: 25,000. * Zombie Horde AG HP: 25,000. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Skeleton Rangers AG HP: 7,500. Would counterattack if attacked. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Creeper Demolitions AG HP: 10,000. Lost 1,000 HP every time they attack. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Spider Operatives AG HP: 7,500. Attacks had a 75% chance to poison. In the Wily Egg Zone. * 253rd ESFB AG HP: 15,000. Had a 50% chance to evade attacks. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Ghast Air Support AG HP: 5,000. Only attackable using ranged attacks. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Wither General AG HP: 20,000. Could attack three times. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Mobile Dungeon AG HP: 20,000. Restored 2,500 HP to all mobs every round. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Metal Sally N HP: 20,000. In the Wily Egg Zone. * Crockercorp Drone Moirallegiance PG HP: 40,000. * Crockercorp Drone Auspisticism PG HP: 40,000. * Mega Tank AG HP: 15,000. Missile Racks: 1,000 HP. (x4.) Cannons: 1,500 HP. (x2.) Heavy Plating: 5,000 HP. Railgun: 2,500 HP. Mysterious Silhouette: 3 HP. ** Mega Tank II AG HP: 23,000. Machine Guns: 500 HP. (x8.) Missile Racks: 1,000 HP. (x4.) Cannons: 1,500 HP. (x2.) Heavy Plating: 5,000 HP. Railgun: 2,500 HP. Flamethrower: 2,000 HP. Drone Bay: 1,500 HP. Created 2 Base Drones per turn. Mysterious Silhouette: 3 HP. Base Drones: 100 HP. (x2.) Respawned immediately after death. * Irecreeper PL HP: 15,000. In the Shadows Complex Crisis sidequest. * Pionoplayer PL HP: 15,000. In the Shadows Complex Crisis sidequest. * TIE-Sentry N Summoned by the Hivemind CPU whenever it was used. Left after two turns. * Problem Sleuth AG HP: 60,000. Brass Tacks: III Sepulchritude: Could only be used at 15,000 HP or lower. Instantly killed Problem Sleuth and dealt severe damage to an enemy. * Pinkamena Diane Pie AG HP: 20,000. Fire, Rock, and Destruction * Fseftr PG HP: 80,000. Gained +5,000 HP per turn. Gained Arrows for his Bow every two turns (could hold a maximum of ten) and Potions every three turns (could hold a maximum of five). * E.P.I.C. Tank AG HP: 70,000. E.P.I.C. Cannon: 10,000 HP. Shields: 7,000 HP. * Death Egg Robot PG HP: 70,000. * Robo-Medics AG HP: 2,5000. (x8.) Healed allied entities. * Cave Defender AG HP: 14,000. In the Thunder's Cave zone. * The_Serpent PG HP: 30,000. In the Thunder's Cave zone. * Ancestral Creeper N HP: 50,000. In the Thunder's Cave zone. * Construct Army AG HP: 10,000. (x100.) In the Thunder's Cave zone. * Elite Construct Hydrus AG HP: 25,000. In the Thunder's Cave zone. * Mecha Bird AG HP: 18,000. * Itchy PG HP: 10,000. First member of the Felt. Attacked twice per turn. Had a 75% chance to dodge any attack. The Most Useless Entity * Glitchy Neo Samurai AG HP: 25,000. * Toilet Hospitalizer AG HP: 7,000. Too vulgar to exist. * Chair-Knights AG HP: 1,200. (x20.) * Chair-Rangers AG HP: 600. (x20.) * Dragon-Chair-Lord Spark AG HP: 15,000. Chair-Lance Toss: III * Demonhead Mobster Kingpin I N HP: 25,000. * Missingno. AG HP: 3͏͠0̶̕͏,̵̴͘͞0̢͢0͘͠͠0̸͠.̸̧͏ * Godhead Pickle Inspector PG HP: 45,000. * AG-Xs AG HP: 500. (x10.) In the Thunder's Cave sidequest. * Egg Pawn Army PG HP: 80,000. * Crusher48 ENRAGED AG HP: 25,000. * Neurax Worm N HP: 20,000. * LORD HELIX N HP: 1,000,000. * Tripod BOSS HP: 75,000. Thick Plating: 125,000. Inner Plating: 15,000. Shields: 20,000. Mega Laser: III Plasma Blaster: III Could be overclocked with australium to improve its attacks. Almighty Lord Helix * Zombie Battalion AG HP: 10,000. 50% resistance against attacks. In the Dark Cave Zone. * ESFB Battalion AG HP: 10,000. Could bypass enemy defenses. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Research Drones N HP: 500. (x4.) * Stationary Dungeons AG HP: 10,000. (x4.) In the Dark Cave Zone. * Doze PG HP: 20,000. Second member of the Felt. Took decreased damage from all attacks. * Skeleton Battalion AG HP: 10,000. Could counter-attack any attackers. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Apex Army AG HP: 60,000. * The False Prophet N HP: 50,000. * Spirits of the Dead AG Summoned by the HHH's Headtaker whenever it was used. Left after two turns. * ZOM-SKE-END Regiment AG ZOM: 10,000 HP. SKE: 10,000 HP. END: 10,000 HP. Formed from a Zombie Battalion, Skeleton Battalion, and ESFB Battalion. In the Dark Cave Zone. * DemonicDaVinci's Questionable Armor AG AP: 40,000. * BUG 0001 PG INTEGRITY: 100%. GLITCHINESS: 0%. REPLICATION: 0%. 'Integrity functioned like HP. Glitchiness messed with the Bug's attacks. Replication spawned another Bug upon reaching 100%. * '''BUG 0002 PG INTEGRITY: 100%. GLITCHINESS: 0%. REPLICATION: 0%. '''Integrity functioned like HP. Glitchiness messed with the Bug's attacks. Replication spawned another Bug upon reaching 100%. * Trace PG HP: 30,000. Third member of the Felt. Was able to negate specific attacks by retroactively messing with their "past trails" - the actions players had already taken - during the End-of-Turn Battle. * Enderman Portal AG HP: HP: 20,000. * END5 Regiment AG END: 10,000 HP. (x5.) Formed from five Enderman Battalions. In the ''Dark Cave Zone. * Creeper Battalion AG HP: 10,000. (x4.) Lost 10% of health after every attack. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Matt the Swordsman AG HP: 40,000. Limit Break: '''IIIIIIIIII '''Increased by one every time Matt got hit. Upon completion, Matt could use his special attack, Cleaver. * Natalie the Mage AG HP: 40,000. Limit Break: '''IIIIIIIIII '''Increased by one every time Natalie got hit. Upon completion, Natalie could use her special attack, Kyun. * Ross8815 PL HP: 5,000. Respawns: '''IIIII Redstone Contraption: IIII * Clover PG HP: 40,000. Fourth member of the Felt. Was able to cancel almost all attacks against him due to his incredible amounts of luck. * CRP4-ZOM1 Regiment AG CRP: 10,000/10,000 HP. (x4.) ZOM: 10,000/10,000 HP. Formed from four Creeper Battalions and one Zombie Battalion. In the Dark Cave Zone. * UNSC Preston Cole AG HP: 40,000. Shields: 40,000. Cannon: (IIII) IIIIIIIIII * Altar of Power AG HP: 10,000. Could assist in the production of player-created items. * SCP-682 PG HP: 100,000. * Berserker PG HP: 150,000. * Jormungandr Midgardsormr PG HP: 85,000. * Oblivion, the Destroyer PG HP: 90,000. * Endermancer PG HP: 70,000. * SUPER BOSS PG HP: 100,000. Hello There, Everyone * Beth the Deathclaw AG HP: 20,000. * Enclave Infantry AG HP: 10,000. Players: 2,500 HP. (x5.) * Flamethrower Tanks AG HP: 6,000. (x5.) * Low-Orbit Ion Chair Cannon AG HP: 30,000. * Fleetmind Battleships AG HP: 6,000. Shields: 10,000 HP. (x5.) * Nether Fortress AG HP: 10,000. Could summon Nether mobs and protect Regiments. In the Dark Cave Zone. * XrST-λΣ AG HP: 60,000. * Battery Jesus N HP: 60,000. ' * Charge Factory AG HP: 100,000. Could assist the charges of players every turn. Virtuous Guardians: 7,500 HP. (x5.) * Constructs N HP: 10,000. (x14.) * Plasma-Flame Tanks AG HP: 6,000. (x5.) * Minor107 PL Hearts: 20/20. Within the Terraria Portal, a short-lived sidequest. * Recognizers AG HP: 15,000. (x2.) * RaginForeva PL HP: 20,000. * Giant Killer Pickle Sandwich N HP: 15,000. * Mutant Skeleton PG HP: 100,000. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Mutant Zombie PG HP: 100,000. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Mutant Creeper PG HP: 100,000. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Fortress Wrecker PG HP: 75,000. In the Dark Cave Zone. * Creepy Dummy N HP: 15. Wearing a shirt that says "Godmodder's Friend." * Fin PG HP: 50,000. Fifth member of the Felt. Was able to negate random attacks one turn in advance by messing with their "future trails" - the actions players would take next - in the End-of-Turn Battle. * SCP Foundation Army AG HP: 25,000. * Zephhyre PL HP: 5,000. Respawns: IIII A Good Job: ''IIII' * Egg Fleet PG HP: 90,000. * Sonic the Hedgehog AG HP: 30,000. * Elsa the Ice Queen N HP: 25,000. * Mickey Mouse PG HP: 60,000. The Operator * Cybersaurus AG HP: 50,000. Head: 30,000 HP. * UNSC Frigate Highrise N HP: 15,000. Pelican Gunships: 2,000 HP. (x3.) * Redeemer Hitler AG HP: 80,000. * Questionable Armor Mk. II AG HP: 70,000. * THE OPERATOR H HP: Hello, DTG Wiki.'''The form taken by the Virus after it gained self-awareness. Now completely hostile, it attacked anyone and everyone by lowering Integrity. ** ROOTKIT INTEGRITY: 100%. The Operator's last line of defense. Could only be targeted when the Virus Integrity was destroyed. When it reached 0%, the Operator was removed. ** VIRUS INTEGRITY: 39%. The Operator's main amount of HP. When it reached 0%, the Rootkit Integrity could be targeted. ** SELF-AWARENESS: 100%. This stat could not be changed. ** GLITCH PROBABILITY: 9,223,372,036,854,775,807%. This stat could not be changed. * TIE-Ds N HP: 2,000. (x10.) * Calypso AG RAMPANCY: 10%. INTEGRATION: 0%. Rampancy affects how much Calypso can attack the Operator. Integration affects how much Calypso can attack other entities' integrities. * Gravestones ??? HP: 5,000. (x16.) * Fujiwara no Mokou AG HP: 5. * Kaguya Houriasan AG HP: 3. * OpelSpeedster AG HP: 75,000. Had five personalities with their own integrities. As integrities fluctuated, Opel's stats would fluctuate in kind. ** RAGE INTEGRITY: As integrity increased, attack increased and defense decreased. ** PACIFIST INTEGRITY: As integrity increased, attack decreased and defense increased. ** INSANE INTEGRITY: As integrity increased, accuracy increased and max HP decreased. ** SELF INTEGRITY: As integrity increased, accuracy decreased and max HP increased. ** INSTABILITY: If instability increased enough, Opel would enter the Hostile faction. * Death Egg Mk. III N HP: 40,000. Shields: 20,000 HP. Throne Room: 2,000 HP. Housing Godmodder Sigma. Badnik Factory: 10,000 HP. Badniks: 100 HP. (x300.) * Die PG HP: 60,000. Sixth member of the Felt. Was able to trap entities in alternate timelines for a turn, canceling their attacks and dealing damage to them. * ED-E AG HP: 5,000. * Giga Tank Chassis AG HP: 20,000. Assembled into the complete Giga Tank in a turn. * Giga Tank Weapons System AG HP: 15,000. Assembled into the complete Giga Tank in a turn. * Giga Tank Armor System AG HP: 25,000. Assembled into the complete Giga Tank in a turn. Escape from Antichamber * '''Lazorgator N HP: 40,000. * Tricky the Clown AG HP: 10,000. * Giga Tank AG HP: 40,000. Mega Plating: 25,000 HP. Housed cannons, missile racks, and miniguns. Giga Plating: 10,000 HP. Housed railguns, flamethrowers, and drone bays. Heavy Plating: 5,000 HP. Housed energy core and shield generator. * Flare Flames PL In the Escape from Antichamber sidequest. * Lance the Gunner AG HP: 40,000. Limit Break: IIIII * Anna the Ranger AG HP: 40,000. Limit Break: IIIII * UNSC Destroyer Maverick AG HP: 30,000. * Crowbar PG HP: 70,000. Was able to use his crowbar to nullify certain alchemies' power for a turn. * Carapacian Pawns PG HP: 10,000. (x5.) In the Pool Room zone. Elder Frenzy * Froakie PG HP: 25,000. Evolution Bar: IIIII * Nerfed Tower of Doom AG 30,000. * Giygas N HP: 66,000. * ATV PG HP: 50,000. * Grandmatriarch Army '''BOSS HP: 166,000. Elder Frenzy: IIIII' * Wrinklers PG HP: 1,000. (x50.) * Portals PG HP: 20,000. (x3.) * Fruit Carts N HP: 1. (x50.) * Tricky the Clown II H HP: ??? Weakness: Unknown. In the ''Pool Room zone. * Insanity N HP: 250,000. Charge: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Could not act until charge was complete. * Thresh N HP: 80,000. Guarding Insanity. Had a lantern that he could use to buff foes. * Fegelein N HP: 74,000. Guarding Insanity. Antics: 10/10. * Engie N HP: 100,000. Guarding Insanity. Could build Sentries and Dispensers. * Purple N HP: 150,000. Guarding Insanity. Could not act until Engie was killed. (REMINDER TO SELF: I left off at Page 335.) Category:ListsCategory:DTG2Category:WIP